Pokemon REBORN
by Fixed with Duct Tape
Summary: Years after the gang spilts up, Misty decides to go on her own journey to prove herself to her sisters once and for all. Pleae RR.DISCONTIUED


  
  
Hey all....Look I know that I haven't updated anything or added anything in a while but I hope you like ^_^ so don't flame me DISCLAMIER I DO NOT OWN POKEMON IF I DID WOULD THIS I BE MAIKNG A FANFIC? I just own the plot  
  
Ash : 17 Misty : 16 Brock : 20 Tracy : 19  
  
(THINKING)  
  
* definition at the end of the story*  
  
Pokemon: Reborn  
  
Out side of the Pokemon center stood at 16 year old girl. She had red hair that flowed down to her shoulders and cerulean eyes. She was wearing a yellow short sleeved shirt and long blue jeans. She was crying. "I'll show them! They think just because they are older that makes them better than me!" She shouted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Look you couldn't like beat the last trainer who came thru here and like why should we let you try to beat someone you can't win against? You have been moping around since we came back!" Daisy yelled at her younger sister." If you wanted to go and find Ash again then why didn't you?" She stopped to look at her younger sister and waiting for a reply. "Look it has been like 4 years since you last saw him. Why don't you just move on???"  
  
"Dude like calm down" lily said as she helped her younger sister up off the ground.  
  
"Yeah like she couldn't help it that she is a complete loser" Violet said.  
  
"WELL AT LEAST I STOOD A CHANCE AGAINST THEM" Their younger sister shouted with all her strength as she ran thru all of her sisters and out the door. "I'll prove to you that I am better than you!" She yelled back not caring if her older sisters didn't hear her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Then she walked inside to the video phone knowing what she had to do. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` DING DING DING PHONE CALL PHONE CALL DING DING DING  
  
Tracy sat down to answer the phone. "Hello? This is Professor Oak's office. Tracy speaking." On the vid phone was a young girl with red hair. He had a hunch who it was. "Misty?"  
  
"Hey Tracy. I need to talk to Professor Oak, is he there?" Misty asked.  
  
"No he has a date with Ash's mom, but I can help you." Tracy wondered why Misty was calling.  
  
"Well your gonna laugh at me like everone has when I tell you, but might as well anyway....I want to start a Pokemon journey like Ash did." She said quickly and then she looked at Tracy.  
  
"Well that is the last thing I expected you to say ,but fine I'll get the stuff you need." Tracy said as he left the screen to look for items Misty would need.. When he returned he had a pokedex and a case of pokeballs . "So which Pokemon are you leaving with me?" Tracy asked as he got a notebook out and a pen.  
  
Misty sighed and then said," Starmie, Staryu, Golduck, Goldeen, Polytoad. I think that is it."  
  
"How about Togepi?"  
  
"Togepi? Nah I raised it from a baby. I am going to keep it. but any way I will need 5 pokeballs and a pokedex....I think" Misty said as she thought back when the group was together.  
  
"Yes you do. You have a good memory. The last time you were with Ash was I think about 4 years ago and I have a pretty hard time remembering what I wore." Tracy was too trying to remember the last she was with Ash .  
  
"Yeah well I am too surprised at my good memory. Since I can't even remember the days of the week." Misty said as a tear ran down her check . Tracy couldn't believe it Misty was crying.  
  
"Ummmm I'll send you the pokedex now along with the empty pokeballs and you will trade me the Pokemon that you don't want to hold....is that okay?" Tracy asked as Misty pulled herself together.  
  
"Sure!" Misty said with excitement. Then she waited for the arrival for her pokedex. When it arrived she put her pokeballs down to trade them with the empty ones. After that was thru Misty said," Thank you Tracy I really appreciate this Tracy I really do."  
  
"No problem Misty. Since Ash left there haven't been many trainers to leave Pallet" Tracy sighed. "So your going to Pewter to challenge Brock.?"  
  
"Yeah I hope I stand a chance without my water Pokemon, but Togepi is strong and hopefully I will win. Also if Ash happens to call you don't tell him about it. I have my reasons. Anyway I got to go. I gotta sneak into my room to get my stuff. Bye Tracy and tell Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak I said hi.?" Misty said  
  
"I will Misty good luck. Bye" Tracy said as he hung up. (Wow Misty on her Pokemon journey. I can't wait to tell Professor Oak) and as if on cue the professor walked in the room.  
  
"Tracy anything happen while I was gone?" The professor asked as he set down his bags.  
  
"Yes the craziest thing happened. Misty called and said she wanted to be a Pokemon master." Tracy said as he got up from the phone. Then he looked at the professor as his jaw hit the ground. "She left all of her Pokemon except Togepi with me." "Wow that is the last thing I would expect from Misty." Professor Oak said .  
  
"I said the same thing to her." Tracy laughed  
  
"So another journey has begun" Professor Oak said as he went onto the patio and gazed at the stars..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**AT THE POKEMON MASTERS CENTER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So any new Pokemon trainers today? I doubt it though." A man with messy black hair said as he sat down.  
  
"Well, There was only one trainer registration today. It was made by a girl from Cerulean. Professor Oak from Pallet." Then the woman said to the man.  
  
"Her Stats?" He said  
  
"Ummmm her name is Misty Waterflower. Age 16. Pokemon is Togepi. Do you want me to pull up her photo?" The woman said.  
  
"Yes please and then you can take your break while I fill out the papers." She nodded after he finished. Then she pulled the picture of Misty Waterflower. Then she stepped out of the room and took noticed that her boss was staring at the picture like his life depended on it.  
  
He look at it again and again. "Misty looks like you have made your own adventure since I you left me. Why of all things a Pokemon master? God you confuse me. And that is why I love you. And I always will." He to the computer to make his report. Then after he was done he printed it out along with 2 pictures of her. One for the report and one for him. He logged out of her profile and turned out the light and closed the door. "Well looks like I might have to keep an eye out for you." (I promise I will protect for harm the best I can! Or die trying. That is a promise I, Ashton Ketchum , Will honor and will be my life's purpose till I die!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Finished The First Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
